


Date Night

by stealthestars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Everyone loves Tendou Satori because it's what he DESERVES and I will die on that hill, Except Tendou does not live in Paris, Fluff, Goshiki is dating Tendou who is dating Semi and Ushijima, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Movie Nights, Multi, Musician Semi Eita, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Centric Polycule, and a whole lot of it, and they were ROOMMATES, goshiki pov, pro volleyball player goshiki tsutomu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/pseuds/stealthestars
Summary: And that’s where Goshiki is now; having a silent panic attack in the hallway over whether he’s allowed to join his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s boyfriends on the large, bracket shaped couch in the living room.For Day 4 of Valentendou!Prompts: Harem/Poly
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Valentendou Week





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with what I wanted to do with this prompt tbqh. I had a lot of ideas and couldn't decide what I wanted to do with it and eventually concluded that sometimes "simple is best".
> 
> So that's what we have here! This is just a short fluff piece. To be clear, as of this moment, Goshiki is only dating Tendou. Tendou is dating Goshiki, AND is in a triad relationship with Semi and Ushijima. The four of them live together but Goshiki is not currently involved romantically or sexually with Semi and Ushijima. There is no jealousy, no angst, everyone is aware of and consenting to this arrangement. Just a healthy, happy polycule living their best lives. :)

The thing is, Ushijima, Semi, and Tendou have their date night every Friday like clockwork. And every Friday, Goshiki makes himself scarce so they can enjoy their time together without their younger roommate awkwardly getting in the way. Sometimes he just hangs out in his room, or he’ll go out with one of his teammates, or stay late at practice. 

Whatever it takes to not be an interference with their relationship. They’d been kind enough already to allow him to live with them after high school, when he had been struggling to find an affordable apartment for himself. 

But, the _thing is_... This is the first date night since Goshiki became Tendou’s boyfriend.

Just Tendou. Semi is always just so busy and it seems like Goshiki and Ushijima have opposing schedules, except when they’re facing one another on the court.

So a lot of the time when Goshiki gets home, or is hanging around the house on his days off, it’s mostly just him and Tendou.

And falling for Tendou is just so easy. He’s still the same weird, affectionate senpai Goshiki had gone to school with. Goshiki is the exact same height as him now but Tendou will still ruffle his hair and tell him he’s cute every chance he gets.

Goshiki’s favorite days are always the ones where he gets home just in time to help Tendou make dinner. It turns out Tendou loves to cook and he’s really, _really_ good at it.

Ushijima and Semi had cornered him one terrifying morning a couple months ago while Tendou was still asleep and Goshiki was convinced he was screwed. He’d been trying his best to hide his growing feelings for Tendou so as not to make everyone uncomfortable, but clearly he’d been found out and now they were going to ask him to leave.

Except, to his immense surprise, they’d actually done the exact opposite and given him their permission to pursue a relationship with Tendou, if that was something he wanted. As long as he understood that they would also still continue to date Tendou.

All of this is new to Goshiki. He’d always thought he was straight until he suddenly found himself spending a _lot_ of time in close, intimate proximity to three extremely attractive men. 

And there’s just something about seeing Tendou in his soft pink pajamas with his anime mug in hand while he rubs the sleep from his eyes that is so… hopelessly endearing. 

So, with Ushijima and Semi’s blessing, Goshiki had taken a leap of faith and invited Tendou out to dinner later that week. And then a couple months and many dates after that, Goshiki finally worked up the courage to ask Tendou if they could make it official.

And that’s where Goshiki is now; having a silent panic attack in the hallway over whether he’s allowed to join his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s boyfriends on the large, bracket shaped couch in the living room. Tendou is sprawled out on the long part of the couch with Semi sandwiched between him and the armrest and Ushijima seated beside him. Ushijima’s arm is draped comfortably behind their heads across the back of the couch and the smell of food hangs heavy in the air. 

He’s pretty sure Semi had ordered pizza. He usually did when date night involved a movie. Veggie lovers for Ushijima, and a pepperoni with extra cheese for him and Tendou to share. Light sauce, because cooked tomatoes sometimes bother Tendou’s stomach.

Ushijima must have put in the movie because the menu music starts playing and Goshiki tenses nervously, taking that as a sign that it’s probably time for him to go. He’s just turning back to flee to the safety of his bedroom when the sound of Ushijima talking suddenly catches his attention.

“Are you going to join us, Goshiki?”

Ah. Whoops. 

He slowly spins back around and blushes when three pairs of eyes are peering at him over the couch, curious but otherwise not unwelcoming. 

“'Tomuuuu, come watch the movie with us,” Tendou whines plaintively and Goshiki approaches them cautiously, eyes darting towards the empty end of the couch where he assumes he’s probably expected to sit. He pretends his heart isn’t flip flopping in his chest from hearing Tendou use the affectionate nickname he’s coined for Goshiki. 

“Should I?” he gestures awkwardly at the empty space, only to wince when Tendou playfully pouts up at him.

“Why would you want to sit so far away? Come sit here with me and SemiSemi.”

Tendou pats the space between his legs and Goshiki just barely prevents himself from choking out loud. He glances at Ushijima and Semi, seeing no displeasure in their faces at Tendou’s request. 

“Are you gonna stand there all night, Goshiki-kun, or are you gonna sit down so we can watch the movie?” Semi finally prompts after Goshiki spends a moment too long agonizing over what to do. It startles him forward onto the couch and he finds himself kneeling between Tendou’s legs, not quite sure what to do next.

Tendou laughs and reaches out to him, pulling him down so he’s cuddled up against the redhead’s chest, swallowing down the scream that’s threatening to burst out of him at suddenly being so close. He wriggles around a bit until he finds a more comfortable position where he isn’t digging his elbows into poor Semi’s side and ends up with his back against Tendou’s chest, head pillowed on the shoulder closest to Ushijima.

Semi doesn’t hesitate to claim the other shoulder and Goshiki’s heart thuds in his chest at the intimacy of the moment. Ushijima leans towards the coffee table and starts to rummage through the pizza boxes, and Goshiki is surprised to find a plate offered to him that has neither veggie lovers nor pepperoni pizza on it. He can definitely see grilled chicken and bits of bacon poking out of the cheese. 

“You got my favorite?” he asks blankly, and Tendou squeezes his arm around Goshiki’s waist.

“Of course we did. Wouldn’t be fair to make you share with Wakatoshi. No one should be forced to eat broccoli on pizza,” the redhead teases, making Goshiki blush miserably. 

It’s awkward trying to eat while lying down, and it's a miracle he doesn’t drip grease all over his shirt, but he manages to eat every last bite without making a mess on himself or Tendou. His boyfriend is so warm under him and once Tendou has finished eating he has a grand time tormenting Goshiki by absently petting his fingers through his hair, occasionally turning his head to brush his lips against his jaw. 

He knows Semi isn’t faring much better on the other side based on the way he fidgets now and then. 

Tendou is really, really good with his hands when he wants to be. 

Goshiki isn’t sure he even knows what’s happening in the movie. What movie are they even watching? It’s something animated so he assumes it must have been Tendou’s turn to pick what they watched. 

Eventually he gives up on any pretense of paying attention and shuffles his body over to curl against Tendou’s chest, arm draped across him and face buried in the side of his neck. Tendou always smells so good; a combination of his strawberry shampoo and the scent of chocolate that always seems to follow him home from the shop every day. 

Tendou shifts his weight beneath him, settling more comfortably into Semi before he resumes the gentle petting through Goshiki’s hair. The back of Goshiki’s hand is resting against Semi’s side, but the older boy doesn’t flinch or pull away from the contact. 

Ushijima is so close to them that he can feel the heat from his body against his back. 

This relationship of theirs is so unconventional. If anyone had asked him in high school if he expected he would one day be in a nebulous, polyamorous relationship with his senpais, he’d have assumed they were teasing him.

But here he is, melting into Tendou’s chest as the redhead scratches at the spot at the base of his skull that makes him weak in the knees, bracketed by Ushijima and Semi while they all enjoy a comfortable evening together.

It feels like something impossible, them all dating the same man. Goshiki is technically the interloper here. Ushijima and Semi could have continued to exclude him from their weekly date nights and Goshiki would have just accepted it.

But then they invited him anyways, and ordered his favorite pizza, as if it was just a given that Goshiki is now a part of… whatever they all have.

Tendou hums absently and turns his head to brush his lips against Goshiki’s forehead, still idly stroke his fingers through his thick black hair, and Goshiki feels his chest filling with sticky sweet happiness. He just likes him so, so much that at times it's like it’s just going to burst out of him at any moment.

One glance at the soft expression on Semi’s face tells him that the musician feels exactly the same. 

Tendou just has this magnetic way of bringing people together who would otherwise probably not get along very well on their own. Ushijima is Goshiki’s professional competitor now after all, and Semi had always been too busy lecturing Goshiki about having too much self confidence for them to ever really get that close. 

But Tendou just balances them out. His teasing and the way he’s so carefree and open with his affections ease whatever tensions might have otherwise existed between their three very different personalities.

Goshiki doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until there’s someone gently shaking his shoulder and the sound of Tendou’s voice, soft against his ear.

“'Tomu… 'Tomu, you gotta brush your teeth before you can go to bed,” Tendou teases, and Goshiki blinks himself awake to discover he’s still curled against Tendou’s chest on the couch. The television is off and Ushijima and Semi have disappeared, probably to go get ready for bed themselves. 

He whines and buries his face deeper into Tendou’s neck, wholly unwilling to wake up if it means he has to move away from Tendou. 

“Do you want to come sleep in the big bed with us?” Tendou asks in a gentle purr and then snickers when Goshiki perks up. He’s never gotten to join them in the master bedroom before. Tendou sometimes slips into Goshiki’s bed for a cuddle if Ushijima and Semi are away, but the main bed has always felt off limits to Goshiki.

But if Tendou is saying it’s okay…

“You still gotta go brush your teeth first, though,” he amends, tapping his fingertip against the end of Goshiki’s nose. “I’m not smelling your pizza breath all night long.”

Goshiki is on his feet in a flash and half stumbling towards the bathroom, much to Tendou’s infinite amusement. 

By the time he’s brushed his teeth and half assed his way through his skin care routine, the three of them are already sprawled out in the massive king bed and waiting for Goshiki to join them. Ushijima is watching what sounds like a highlight reel from last night’s MSBY v EJP game on his phone, Semi curled up on his chest and already out cold from the looks of it. 

Tendou is lying beside them and Goshiki feels his heart throb miserably at the space they’ve left for him. 

It should feel weird to slide into a bed occupied by two men he isn’t dating, but Tendou pulls him down beneath the covers before Goshiki can even decide how he _does_ feel about it. He manhandles the professional athlete until he’s got Goshiki right where he wants him: curled up on his side so Tendou can spoon up against his back and curl an arm over his waist. 

Ushijima clicks off the bedside lamp and there’s rustling from behind Goshiki as he settles down into the pillows, causing Semi to make a faint noise of consternation at being disturbed. 

Tendou’s breath is warm against the back of Goshiki’s neck and he resists, just barely, the urge to scream at how happy he is in that exact moment. His boyfriend presses a kiss into his hair before snuggling up against his back, welcoming it when Goshiki hesitantly curls his fingers over the hand resting on his chest. 

“G’night, Tomu,” he murmurs against his ear and Goshiki closes his eyes, feeling warm and content in a way he’s coming to associate with Tendou Satori. 

“Night, Satori-san,” he whispers back. 

It’s the best night of sleep Goshiki has ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at [ushitendous!](https://twitter.com/ushitendous)


End file.
